The goal of the T32 research training program in urologic oncology at Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC) is to train qualified clinician-scientists to be independent investigators in translational research and to progress to full-time academic positions. Dedicated research training in urologic oncology is essential to the mission of the National Cancer Institute (NCI) to eliminate suffering and death from cancer: genitourinary cancers comprise nearly one third of all non-skin cancers and cause 10% of all cancer deaths in the US. T32 fellows gain direct experience in biomedical research by working full-time for 2 years with established basic and translational research scientists. Fellows are also required to participate in structured, multidisciplinary conferences and to present their work at MSKCC seminars and national meetings. T32 preceptors represent the departments of Surgery, Epidemiology and Biostatistics, Medicine, Radiology, and Pathology, as well as 4 of the major research programs at the Sloan-Kettering Institute: Cell Biology, Immunology, Molecular Biology, and Molecular Pharmacology and Chemistry. Areas of research include cancer genetics; signals and pathways involved in the control of cell proliferation; protein targeting; tumor immunology, immunotherapy, and clinical therapeutics, among others. Although fellows may also undertake 1 year of clinical training, they have no clinical responsibilities during their research years unless it is integral to their research project. Most T32 fellows spend 2.5 to 3.5 years completing all research and clinical training. This T32 training grant will continue to support 4 postdoctoral fellows (typically 2 new and 2 continuing trainees) per year. All T32 candidates must have an MD, must have completed training in urology at a residency program approved by the Accreditation Council for Graduate Medical Education (ACGME), and must be board-eligible urologists. T32 fellows usually enter the program during PGY-6 or PGY-7. RELEVANCE: MSKCC's T32 program in urologic oncology trains qualified clinician-scientists for careers focused on eliminating suffering and death from urologic cancers, which comprise 31% of all non-skin cancers and cause 10% of all cancer deaths in the US. To date, 95% of the graduates have matriculated to faculty positions and are engaged in research aimed at understanding and overcoming these cancers.